


shkidge modern au oneshots

by labrnth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas Morning, College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Teacher Shiro (Voltron), closure? i don't know about that
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 很隨意的au想法和一些段子的集中。





	1. so it's a Christmas morning

**Author's Note:**

> 給凌的生日交換文.....! (拖了整整半年的我感到羞愧。)  
> 這是我自己的上半身組AU，Shiro是國小老師，Keith和Pidge則是大學生。如果有時間應該會把它慢慢寫出來，大部分都是段子，沒有太重要的主篇。  
> 原本不是寫給冬天的，所以一些細節不是處理得很好，我覺得凌一定會原諒我uwu (<<<<超爛ㄉ親友
> 
> 然後我不知道有沒有錯字。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如標題，就是一個他們同居，然後過一個無聖誕節氣氛的聖誕節早上的段子。

 

**Keith**

　　三個之中最早醒來的是Keith。

　　他睡在靠門的那一側，醒來後低頭吻了睡在他和Shiro之間的Pidge一口，小心翼翼開門灌洗去了。他沒有繞過去親吻床鋪另一邊的Shiro，三人中最年長的他需要多一點睡眠，無須那麼早把他吵醒。

　　打著呵欠，他抓了抓後腦勺，一面把非慣用手上的髮圈扯下來紮了個凌亂的馬尾。

　　頭髮恰好長到一個微妙的長度，不時搔癢他的脖子，老是喊著要把它剪掉卻又沒有，說不定等Keith回過神來就會過肩了。

 

　　接著是慵懶的盥洗。三支牙刷擺在漱洗台上，紅色、綠色、和黑色。

　　雖然意識已經因為生理時鐘清醒的，還是有些睡眼惺忪。他洗了臉、刷了牙，再者稍微刮了鬍子。Keith把冷水往臉上潑，把泡沫沖乾淨。

　　湊過去摸了摸下巴檢查第二次，斜眼瞧著鏡子裡自己沒有刮乾淨的一兩根鬍渣，他皺起眉頭呻吟了聲。待一會兒被Pidge發現一定會被玩笑話，雖然他的小女友大多時候也是不修邊幅。

 

　　Keith嘴裡滿是牙膏薄荷味地走到客廳，隨便套了一件鋪棉的運動外套就打算出門了。

　　他沒有穿睡衣的習慣，（「T恤跟短褲很舒服好嗎！Shiro，我 **不需要** 一套睡衣，上面印有紅色獅子的也一樣！」）加上再回臥房更衣又是冒一個會把同居人吵醒的風險。

 

　　在玄關的架子上有一層是他們三人的鑰匙和錢包，或者一些零錢云云，好方便他們隨手抓了必要的隨身物品就出門。雖然缺點是常常有人拿錯成對方的東西。

　　在把雙腳塞進球鞋裡後，Keith隨手抓起一串鑰匙便躡手躡腳開門離屋。

　　冷風頓時擦過他的面容，空氣因為昨晚的降雪更為冰涼。他呵著氣，掛上剛剛連同鑰匙一起拿走的耳機，摸索口袋裡的手機、按下播放鍵。

　　音樂竄入耳裡，Keith邁開步伐進行早上例行的晨跑。

 

　　自同居以來，很多事情還是沒變過。

* * *

 

 

**Shiro**

 

　　他估計是被Keith輕扣上門的聲響喚醒的。

　　他躺在那兒，模模糊糊地告訴自己該起床了，真正意識清楚卻是因為在半個小時後從打頓中驚醒。

　　在沒有點燈的臥房裡睜開眼睛眨了眨。旁邊嬌小暖活的身軀緊緊貼著自己，緊貼著Shiro上手臂的胸口緩緩起伏著。

　　早上總是這樣的，尤其是冬天更明顯。Keith的體溫是三個人中最高的，Pidge總是偏愛貼著他睡覺，當Keith離床晨跑後，他們的小女友便會翻身過來貼上Shiro取暖。

　　他親吻Katie皺著眉頭咕噥的睡顏，把她安穩地塞進被褥裡，這麼才翻身、起床做早餐。

 

　　一疊疊的作業簿還在廚房中島上，Shiro挪開改到一半的學生作業，順手拾起椅子上的毛毯。那是Keith替他蓋上的，總之最後Shiro是又醒來回到床上的。

　　背景音樂是廣播裡聽到膩的聖誕節歌曲和開水在熱水瓶裡悶煮的聲音，他哼著只記得旋律而不記得歌詞的曲子，一面往碗裡倒這倒那。

　　完成鬆餅糊的時間點恰好對上Keith結束他一圈慢跑的時分。

　　Keith步入屋子裡時往碗裡瞥了一眼，確認這不是鬆餅以外的東西。因為Shiro只會做鬆餅，也只被允許做鬆餅，通常早餐是Keith負責。

　　Shiro趁機攬過滿身是汗水，想從他身邊繞過去洗澡的情人。才不管對方是不是掙扎抗拒，撥開被汗水浸溼的瀏海就是在額頭落下一個響亮的吻。

 

　　「What the f── Shiro! 」

　　「我沒有拿到我的早安吻。」

　　「 **EGH!** Fine. Good morn’ 」

 

　　Keith快速在他的臉上啄了個吻，就如同他出門前對Pidge的一樣，隨即板起臉問他可不可以放開了。Shiro戳了戳對方掩不住笑意的嘴角，Keith翻了個白眼、抿著唇想掙脫開他的擁抱去淋浴。

　　

　　Shiro若有所思地悶哼了聲，兩個人鼻尖輕擦。

　　「再一個？」

　　「For what?」

　　Keith的眼神快速地向上瞄一眼確認兩個人沒有在槲寄生下。Shiro可是前科累累。

　　「因為是聖誕節早晨？」

　　Keith想擺出一副「你很無聊」的表情卻失敗了。傾身，又過來輕吮了他的嘴唇。他們分開之際Shiro感覺到對方的睫毛顫動拍眨，糊糊地，Keith在他唇邊小聲問到：

　　「你怎麼已經起床了？」

　　「他們突然說今天要開會。」

　　「……聖誕節早上？我以為你是國小老師不是什麼黑心公司的員工。」

　　看對方皺起臉，Shiro笑出了聲。他們靠得很近，他可以感覺到Keith泛著熱氣的吐息，以及溫暖的手指撫過他摟著他的手背上。

 

　　Shiro跟Keith保證只是個簡短的會議，很快就回來了，這麼才把混身都是汗臭的男朋友趕進浴室裡。

　　他轉過身來繼續哼歌，輕晃著身子打開瓦斯爐。

 

　　是的，今天是聖誕節。

　　

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Keith**

　　

　　他手上捧著熱可可，在盯著Shiro繫領帶穿皮鞋時Pidge剛好晃近來。

　　不知道是因為還沒睡醒，還是身上裹的棉被太笨重，Pidge歪歪斜斜地從走廊上走過來，而Shiro恰好蹲著、她能勾著他的肩膀。

　　她呻吟了聲，把臉埋進Shiro的肩窩裡蹭了蹭。

　　「Whoa，Katie妳的身體好涼。」

　　「妳們兩個太早起了……」

　　「是你太晚起了。」Shiro沒好氣地捏了捏小女友的鼻子，「再不早睡。」

　　Pidge摟著他呼嚕了一聲「路上小心」一面親了他一口，沒有質疑Shiro為什麼聖誕節還要出門，便又搖搖晃晃的往房間裡去了。

　　Shrio看著她的身影輕笑，抬頭看若有所思盯著餐桌上快涼掉的早餐的Keith。

　　「看來你是要一個人吃早餐了。」

　　聞言Keith皺起鼻子。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Pidge**

 

　　Pidge從來不是晨型的人。

　　偏偏她兩個男朋友都是早睡早起的乖寶寶。

　　──如果不把Shiro會過分要求自己而熬夜工作和Keith會被她拉著刷遊戲紀錄列入考量，是這樣沒錯。

　　她早上也不大喜歡開口。嬌小的女孩子大多是一個人從被窩裡爬起（或者只剩她一個人的被窩？）邁進自己工作的房間。她會待在那兒，睡眼惺忪地盯著螢幕，漫無目的地瀏覽寫到一半的程式，不時緩慢敲幾下鍵盤，調整東、調整西。

　　直到她逐步釐清思路，或者肚子咕嚕尖叫地難耐，才會緩緩拖著腳步走到客廳。

 

　　如果沒有被Shiro強硬套上他覺得很可愛的睡衣，Pidge向來穿著簡單的T恤和棉褲作為睡衣（短袖T大部分都是從她兩個男朋友那裡搶來的，）窩在被窩裡剛好，（畢竟她可是和兩個男人擠在一張床上，）或是待在本來就溫度偏高的機房裡也不會太涼。

　　然而到了客廳裡這身衣服就顯得有點少了。

　　她瞪著Keith或是Shiro打開的窗戶──沒辦法跟她兩個臭男生住在一起，不管把事情怪在誰頭上都很合理──抱緊原本披在身上的棉被打著哆嗦蹭到沙發上的Keith旁邊。

 

　　Keith手上捧著一盤鬆餅，眼睛從電視連續劇上移到她身上，嘴裡還咀嚼著大口鬆餅、糊糊向她嘀咕了一句「早安」。

　　「為什麼你這麼早在看這裡這種……」她努力挖掘她的辭庫，「肥皂劇、八點檔？浮誇的模擬人生？」

　　一面大聲質疑一面挪動嬌小的身軀，想和Keith貼得更近一些以好取暖。

　　「是聖誕節特輯。而且你知道Shiro很喜歡這個對吧？」Keith還是沒有吞下那口食物就在講話。Shiro大概是唯一能制止他的人。「而且已經早上十點快要十一點了，Katie。」

　　（Pidge實在不想去回想Keith和Lance到吃到飽餐廳的那一次。Hunk可以替她作證，那個吃相簡直……總之目睹全程讓她的眼睛差點燃燒。）

　　「我的份呢？」

　　Pidge接過Keith遞給她的棒球外套，舒服地把自己安頓在偏大的外套下、並重新把自己裹進被子裡，接著抓起Keith碗盤裡的鬆餅往嘴裡塞。

 

　　「你要吃鬆餅嗎？還是什麼？」

　　Keith的指尖擦過她的嘴角，捏起沾到上面的碎屑一邊問她。

　　她悶哼了聲舔舔嘴唇。這個問題太困難了，她沒什麼想法，所以她擠出一句：「我們可以在Lance和Hunk來之前拆禮物嗎？」

 

 

* * *

　　

 

**Keith**

 

　　他原本是打算等他的小女友醒來再吃早餐的。

　　但是Pidge，如他所預料的，太晚起了。他的胃熬不過考驗，非常大聲地向他抗議。

　　（Keith能怎麼辦？妥協是最好的方式，沒人想惹火自己的肚子對吧？）

 

　　Pidge說她並沒有很餓，但是要求了一杯咖啡。當Keith在廚房裡煮水，她扭頭從客廳裡問Shiro上哪裡去了，Keith簡單解釋了下，得來她的嗤聲回應。

　　所以最後，一個聖誕節早上，他倆窩在客廳裡看影集的聖誕節特別篇，啜飲各自的飲料，等他們的朋友過來一起共度聖誕節。

　　Pidge不斷朝他擠過來，兩隻腳縮在她抱來的被子底下。當他們慵懶地接吻，他在小女友嘴裡嚐到微澀的黑咖啡。

　　

　　突然想到地，Keith問Pidge會不會介意這樣毫無氣氛的聖誕節。對方只是聳聳肩。

　　──Keith，我們有一棵聖誕樹，下面還有禮物。你還要多有氣氛？讓Shiro穿著聖誕老人的衣服衝進來發禮物嗎？

　　Keith被一慣諷刺的回應逗得揚起微笑，調整了下姿勢舒服地窩進沙發裡，並感覺到Pidge的頭理所當然地靠上他的肩膀。

 

　　「聖誕快樂，Katie。」

　　「Yeah, yeah, whatever, you too.」

 

　　Shiro恰好在這個時候回到家，走到客廳裡問他倆在做什麼。兩個人輪流給了Shiro一個吻，和他道了聲聖誕快樂。

 

　　嘛，一切都不算太糟的一個聖誕節。

　　

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little thought of one morning, everyone meeting up at their house.

　　「我還是搞不懂你們的多邊戀。」

　　「Lance， **你他媽** 為什麼在這裡。」Pidge忽視那個倚著他們房門門框的友人，把胸口的棉被拉套頭上，大聲呻吟。

　　「Pidge. 」Shiro弱弱斥責，把臉埋進枕頭裡。他昨天比Pidge還要晚睡，現在覺得自己像一坨屎。

　　「怎麼？你要加入嗎？」

　　大概唯一有精神的是Keith，他原本正要靠過去親吻Pidge，現在撐著上半身、挑起眉看著闖入者。

　　「Keith！你不要鼓勵他，他加進來這張床只會 **更擠！** 」

　　早上的Pidge脾氣本來就不好，所以沒什麼人介意。

 

　　當Lance開心地爬上床，舒服地把自己安頓在Pidge和Keith之間，（Pidge已經放棄掙扎，早上的她沒了咖啡因什麼都不是，呻吟著翻身窩到Shiro懷裡，她的男朋友之一已經又睡著了。Keith則是嗤笑一聲，拿起自己頭下的枕頭往Lance臉上砸。）Hunk這時已經進到臥房裡插手站在床尾，叫大家幹快起床，早餐已經準備好了、他們也快遲到了。

　　「Or else I'll jump on the bed──」

　　「『「 **HUNK NO!** 」』」

 

　　Allura走進來嚷著「前門沒有鎖、所以我直接進來了」，她困惑著屋內沒有人直到小心把頭探進主臥室裡，她的朋友們全部擠在雙人床上，Hunk在最上面，其他人在下面呻吟著要爬起來。

　　她挑起眉毛看他們。

　　「……介意我加入嗎？」


End file.
